Female Naruto - FemnaruXShika
by lilylilylily420
Summary: Sorry for the grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy. AU, OC. Female Naruto X Shikamaru


**Chapter 1 – The Aftermath**

"Normal Conversation"

'Thoughts'

 **Flashbacks**

Eight years ago, the Nine Tail Fox attacked and crashed the mountains killing many shinobis and civilians in the Leaf Village. One ninja stood tall and fought the Nine Tails, sealing into a newborn whose umbilical cord has been cut few minutes from its birth, that man was the Forth Hokage. On his death, his sole wish was for the child to be seen as a hero, however, his wish was not easily granted by the people of the village; so, the Third Hokage has made a law, forbidding all civilians and shinobis for revealing the Jinjuriki's identity or even talking about him to the future generations. Hoping that the children will treat the child with neutrality or even befriending him.

_scene break_

In the middle of the forest, stood six figures including a little pig.

"Grandmaaaa Tsunaaaaa…do I have to go back? Can't I just travel with you guys for a year? Pleassseee?" a young blonde girl whines to her grandmother who looked exhausted from her whining behind her ear.

"Sena, I know that your nervous…but please...it's not that we don't want you to be with us, but you need to understand that you cannot keep sending your clones to replace you due to your absences. Even your uncle A, commented on this." A tall figure with spiky white hair gently replies to her complaints.

"We should rest in the cavern for the day and move on tomorrow at dawn, it's getting late." A young man who has left eye covered with a headband. "Kakashi informed me that he will contact us tonight for the meeting location"

"Alright…lets go" the white hair man agrees and the rest jump through the trees to head for the cavaarn.

Later that night, the young man walks out the cavern to talk to the Sena. As he sits down on a cliff and lays down next to her, he brings her in his arms. "(sigh) Want to talk? My little imouto looks so sad…talking will help you know." he comments as he watches the starry night

Sena "It's been eight years, Obito-nii-chan…Granny Nanami sacrificed herself and told daddy that I won't be treated 'kindly', even daddy knew that…it's not like he was naïve. They both planned Grandma and Grandpa to take me away and raise me in secret while creating a clone and henging it into me…" her eyes glistens "It's just…It won't make a differen-"

She was cut off "It makes a difference. You know that." He informs her "The clone that's in Konoha is in disguise as a boy to protect 'you' from danger after that fatal incident that occurred. And thank heavens that it was your grandfather's clone in henge of you…but the question is…are you actually scared of the treatment? Or are you scared because you're facing the children after the war…Plus, it hasn't been eight years, you stayed there yourself many times before. Also, you and Minato-Sensei and Kushina-oba-san had this conversation many times." he comments

 **Flashback**

The day of the Kyuubi's attack, Lady Nanami Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's Great Grandmother, had confronted Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, and Kushina of their actions. Lady Nanami created a genjustu seal from preventing Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, knowing what was going on and instead making him see Minato and Kushina sealing Kyuubi into their daughter, Sena Uzumaki 'Namikaze'.

"Let me seal the Kyuubi! You can't sacrifice your lives like this!" Lady Nanami yells.

"We're s-sorry, please look after Sena for u-us…we both know the villagers won't see her as a hero…" Kushina shakily comments with blood coming out

"My parents w-will take care of her…" Minato ensures

Lady Nanami looks at her Great Grandaughter with grief and sadness 'I'm sorry, my child…' she slowly goes through intricate hand signs "I cannot let you do this…this baby needs you both…I'm sorry Minato...Kushina…please forgive me. I have a feeling she will need your strength in future." They both look at her and before they could say anything, she claps her "FUIN!" a bright like shines. She makes two clones henging as Minato and Kushina and puts Stability Seals on them to take their place. Lady Nanami looks older and weaker as she falls to her knees and gasps for air "Reverse Summoning!" with two puffs smoke, two figures appear - Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya and Tsunade who were sprinting to Konoha to assist, hearing about the Kyuubi destroying the village via toads, they suddenly felt some gravity pulling them. In a blink of an eye they appear in front of Lady Nanami, they gasp at the scene; Tsunade trembling in Jiraiya's arms, seeing their own son and daughter-in-law dead. "They are just clones henged into t—them…M-minato was about to tell you to t-take little Sena-chan away from the village…b-but I know that Hiruzen won't let that happen…(cough cought) he doesn't even know Minato was your son anyway, e-even if he did…h-he can't prevent that…Y-you know 'who' will try everything in his power to get his hands on her…Hiruzen can only do s-so much for Sena-chan…t-the council will g-grow gr-greedy and…make her into a breeding factory." Lady Nanami gasps for air. Tsunade and Jiraiya widen their eyes and fists their hands in anger.

"Wh-where is our little granddaughter?" Tsunade asks in deep sadness while healing Lady Nanami who pushes Tsunade's hands away.

"Minato and K-kushina was about to sacrifice their soul to seal Kyuubi…b-but I sealed them into little Sena-chan…(they both widen their eyes) When Sena comes to an age of desperate help, they will be reversed summoned, however, they will greatly weakened and will take years to get back to their full strength…until the time comes, you must take her and yourselves with your apprentices into 'hiding'. Daisuke has been informed and is awaiting for your arrival…but go to Raizen, he knows…and I know you both know of 'it'. Create a clone and hendge into Sena. Jiraiya, you know the 'seal' that stabilizes and transfers memories to Sena, until she comes of age to perform on her own. Till then, you and Tsunade will have to do this tasks yourselves. Don't tell Hiruzen, till you deem it is safe, Jiraiya" Lady Nanami finishes. Tsunade leaning on Jiraiya's chest in grief, Jiraiya wraps his arms around his 'wife' and mourns at her sacrifice; they both nod their head. Lady Nanami flashes through the handsigns "Then Genjutsu seal will end 1 minute before I seal Kyuubi in her…Please tell her…I'm s-sorry…SEAL: EIGHT TRIGRAMS and SIXTEEN PHINEOX-DRAGON SEAL!" with a bright light the Kami took her soul while sealing the Nine Tail beast within a newborn. Tsunade and Jiraiya watches as the beast gets sealed within their granddaughter. All they saw was her body bursting into white flames destroying her body from the enemies, on the ground they saw a note. 'The nine tails was not released from Kushina by accident. It was released by a masked man who was controlled by a mind and body seal which allows the sealer to control the man into to doing things they want. It was an ancient seal used by no one, not even in Hiruzen's generation. The masked man is not a bad person, he lost his way by the 'master mind'…all he needs is a light who can guide him out of his greatest darkness. He is in one of my safe house – you both know where…'that' place' he ends. At the end of the note "TSUNADE! Get SENA NOW! We need to go the seal is going to end." She grabs Sena from the alter and Body flickers to the safe house. Jiraiya looks at the 'corpse' of his children, quickly creates a clone and placing stability and memory transfer seal on the clone and henges to Sena in 'male' form and places and Body Flicker to Tsunade. Knowing Lady Nanami, he knew that see made Sarutobi-sensei see 'Sena' in male form; and his children telling him to name 'him' Naruto, since that's what they wanted to name their child was a boy. A single tear falls down on his cheek as he leaves.

Upon his arrival to his surprise, it was none other than his son's student…there was one word his granddaughter's godfather would say 'Troublesome'

Somewhere in Konoha, a man sneezes which causes him to drop a boulder on his feet "Fucking hell! This is so troublesome". His team mates snipes "someone must be talking to you"

 **Flashback Ends**

She sighs "I know. It's just…last time I saw Saru-jiji, it wasn't the prettiest sight." She curls up and snuggles in her surrogate brother's warmth and falls asleep.

Obito kisses on the crown of her head and carries her back inside the cavern "I know…I know" he softly whispers. He gently lays her down and lays besides her and pulls her in to snuggle with his little sister and falls into sleep.

The next morning, Shizune wakes them all up in irritation "SENA UZUMAKI! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! GET BACK HERE!" screeching at her little sister due to her mischief personality which only shows up – one: When she's extremely, I mean extremely bored. Or two: She's frustrated or having a hard time, a.k.a. a façade. One lucky ninja enters the cavern with a pug by his side and looks at Obito with a look 'What's going on?' who directly points at Sena answering his question. The ninja sighs "Call me back tomorrow-" he comments, but unluckily gets cut off by none other than the fifth member who has a shoulder blade length brown hair with purple marking down her cheeks, who grabs his shirt by the back and drags him inside "Your ass stays here and you're not going anywhere. ALSO! YOU'RE GOING TO HELP TO CLEAN THIS MESS WITH OBITO! Y'HEAR ME, KAKASHI. HATAKE.!" she commands while swinging an iron pan on her right hand while holding a sharp kunai on the other.

He gulps in fear "Yes Ma'am!" he salutes until he realized he called her old he quickly changes "I m-mean Rin! Please don't hurt me!" he cowards in fear of her wrath. She answers by pointing at Shizune chasing after Sena. He quickly realizes her wishes and grabs Sena by her waist and swings her over his shoulder. Obito sees the scene with great amusement and rolls on the ground laughing until Tsunade shadows over him. He too gulps in fear of the sannin's wrath and stands next to Jiraiya who just smirks in amusement, until she glares at him with light anger. He raises his hand in defense "Umm…well…since Kakashi made it here, I think we can say all our good byes?" quickly changing the subject.

Sena sighs "okay…." Mumbles with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Everyone sighs at her tone of sadness, understanding her situation she was in.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looks at Kakashi who nods his head. "I understand that you're not ready to go back to Konoha, sooo…we asked Kakashi to contact Asuma if he was willing to watch over you for a year or two-" Tsunade was cut off by Sena's hug and starts hugging everyone, they all sweat drop.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Sena thanks non-stop.

They all smile, "Common…Asuma doesn't like to be kept waiting…" Kakashi swings Sena over his shoulder. He salutes and both of them leave after saying their goodbyes.

Two days later, they arrive at the Capital of the Land of Fire. They were greeted by the Guardian Twelve and the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire. Kakashi spent the night and left to give the Third Hokage a newly signed volume of Icha Icha as a souvenir from his 'vacation' which the kunoichis and female civilians weren't happy what so ever; spending his vacation days to get his perverted book signed. However, the male side understood his desire; they all knew that after series of attempts to locate the honorary author, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya of one of the legendary sannin, very few were successful. His summons had a quite the hard time locating him, no one questioned it, since he was a spy master, even Orochimaru couldn't locate his informants. Kakashi 'found' him because Master Jiraiya allowed him to find him, even if he did find him he wouldn't sign the books, saying that wouldn't be fun if he did that all the time. They all knew that Kakashi wanted an entire collection to be signed by Jiraiya, but due to female population hating the perverted book Kakashi could only spare one or two to be taken out. The second book happening to be the Third Hokage's, even he desired the wish; knowing his student he will never sign all the book at once, the sadistic bastard, they all say. On the other hand, not completely lying, he used his vacation to see his little sister, Sena.

Asuma smiles at his surrogate's sister and gives her a bear hug who returns the hug with delight.

_Scene Break_

(2 years later)

"Hey, Asuma nii-san! Why don't you go and get the apartment and I'll find you there…I want to greet Saru-jiji first." A blonde with Deep Azure eyes asks

Asuma knew she wanted to make up for that day when she left. He heard them arguing and it didn't end pretty she said 'I hate you! I wish I never saw you again!'. She was three when she left for good and came to the Capital without telling anybody, in other words, she was in hiding. It broke his father's heart into pieces, wishing he could take it all back. He sighs sadly "Alright…tell dad that I'll stop by, kay?" he ruffles her hair. She gives a small smile and body flickers near the Hokage's tower.

She sees her surrogate grandfather's office entrance (window), looking up the sky she notices it was night, she whispers "Invisibility Jutsu" and disappears in thin air. She enters the office and seals the room to prevent anyone from eavesdropping or interrupting. The Third Hokage gets into his fighting stance, "Show yourself!" he demands in low voice that can scare even the most seasoned shinobi.

Sena chuckles "I g-guess…(sighs and attacks the Third with a hug) I just wanted to say I'm reallyreally reallyreally am sorry. I was angry and got my emotions take over me…I'm so sorry…I wish I could take back all I said…" she reveals herself and starts tearing up.

Sandaime taken back till he noticed who it was, thinking that it was genjutsu he tries to release it, but it was 100% real. He kneels down and envelopes her into a bear hug, afraid she would disappear "Oh…How much I missed you…I should be the one apologizing, not you, my little magnolia" he comments as he rocks her back and forth trying to placate his little granddaughter. Remembering the day when she found out that she held the Kyuubi, she blamed him lying to her and left without uttering a word. It broke him into millions of pieces.

Sena could only bury her face in his chest and start crying "I-I-I didn't mean to say those mean things….I really didn't" she continues to apologize. Her grandparents never out loudly lied to her, but they didn't say anything either.

"Shhh…(Sandaime silently cries with joy and relief that his granddaughter was back with him again. Promising to never let her go again) It's okay…It's okay…you did what you thought was right…and I can't help but say I'm proud of you very much…your parents would be proud of you." He kisses her head on the crown and continues to rock her placating her emotions, she cries and succumbing to sleep.

"It's okay…It's okay" he repeats, assuring her. He kisses her on the crown and notices that she's asleep. He carries her to his chair to get comfortable so she could sleep on his lap while he could continue to work, afraid she would disappear, he stuck to her like glue.

_Scene Break_

Few days later,

' _Crash_ ' a window broke with two ripped pieces of a couch flying through each window.

"SENA UZUMAKI STOP THIS INSTANT!" Sandaime yells

"NO! YOU PROMISED ME!" she slides between his legs

"Tora, Inu, Shishi, formation 4!" Hiruzen commands.

"Hai!" the anbus dives in to capture Sena and hold her still; sadly they ended crashing into each other covered in glue and feathers

"UGH! BUT I'M SO BORED! YOU SAID WE'LL HAVE LUNCH AT NOON! AND IT'S PAST NOON!" she throws another couch ripped into thirds out the other windows ' _crash_ ' and one hits Genma and another hits him again when he stood up.

"AND I SAID 'TO BE PATIENT'! NOW SIT DOWN OR ELSE-" Hiruzen was cut off by Sena.

"UGH! IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU TWICE AS MUCH OF PAPERWORK I GAVE TO UNCLE A AND RAIZEN JIJI! EVEN WITH BOTH OF THEM COMBINE, THEY COULDN'T FINISH THE PAPERWORK FOR THREE DAYS! I'M GETTING BORED OUT OF MY MINED HERE!" she throws tree plant at the wall making a 4 ft hole while hitting Genma again (the bodyguards could only wince in sympathy).

Hiruzen and the bodyguard pales at the revelation paperwork taking three days to complete…he rubs his temples and throws his hand up in the air in defeat "(sigh) alright fine you win….you haven't changed one bit" he mutters as he leads Sena back home for lunch. Remembering how she was when she was bored out her mind and she did not get bored too easily either, but when she did and you didn't let her do what she wanted. You just did a big no, no. No one, I mean, NO. ONE. LEAVES. SENA. UZUMAKI. BORED. OUT. OF. HER. WITS. END. NEVER. EVER. EVER.

Kakashi and Asuma chuckles as they all sit down on the dining table waiting for Biwako finish cooking "(sighs in bliss) I remember the day like yesterday. When a bored little Sena was just two and caused a chaos in the Sarutobi Compound; the repairs were a hefty sum….so whats the damage this time?" he chuckles while Hiruzen groans in despair. Konohamaru looks completely out of place.

"Two couch ripped into total of five pieces thrown out to each window, three vases broken, two pots shattered into dust, one tree plant snapped into two with the pot shattered, bookshelves smashed into wood dust, five feet hole on one wall while destroying the other one into smithereens…why want me to destroy yours too? Kaka-nii-san, Suma-nii-san I can if you want me to" Sena comments with great annoyance while smile too sweetly for their own liking. They both starts to sweat profusely when she adds "I can destroy your place too; you know...I. CAN. EVEN. DESTROY. THE. ACADEMY. AND. MAKE. YOU. THREE. SUFFER. NOW…I WANT. MY FOOD! I HAD TO HELP SARU-JIJI WITH HIS PAPERWORK AT DAWN WHICH HE FINISHED BY NINE IN THE MORNING, BUT HE HAD TO PROOFREAD IT AGAIN…WHICH TOOK THREE HOURS….AND THREE HOURS OF BOREDOM WITH NO INTERESTING BOOKS CAN BE ANOYING" she comments while on verge of radiating wrath of gods.

Biwako brings in the food while chuckling "I see that you had fun today?" she comments while placing the foods on the table, "Dig in kids" she takes a seat and starts eating. Sena glares for the tease her grandmother made while shoving food in her mouth looking like a chipmunk with stuffy cheeks; everyone sweat drops while chuckling how cute she looked. Everyone just chuckles, until "I'll really do it…I hope you all make it out alive." Sena snipes at them, shutting everyone up except Biwako who just chuckles.

 _'Yep…just another day in the Sarutobi household'_ Biwako continues to eat while scolding Konohamaru to eat his vegetables.

_Scene Break_

It was a peaceful morning, until yelling could be heard in the Sarutobi Compound "Sena Uzumaki! Get down here this instant and eat your breakfast! You're going to be late for the Academy!" Biwako yells from downstairs in the dining room, as Kakashi (spent the night, not that he had a choice; he practically lived here due to certain woman no man wants to anger), Hiruzen, Asuma, and Konohamaru eats their meal silently.

Sena rubs her eyes, mewling a yawn like a cute cat "(sigh) Man…the missions I'd take to-" she muttered under her breath till Biwako waved her Iron pan "Did you say something to me!?" she threatened.

Sena sweat drops and quickly shakes her head "no ma'am" and quickly takes a seat next to Konohamaru and quickly finishes her breakfast and goes upstairs to change to pajama into her Academy's outfit that her grandmother, Tsunade, had made her, since no clothes she gets from stores would ever fit her – her shoes were even custom made. Her outfit consisted of black crop top and black tank top cropped to her belly button with sports bra underneath. Black soft silky skinny leather leggings with flat shoes (looks like dancing shoes: like Nike shoes, just without the sign) with ribbons wrapped up to her ankle – all the fabrics and materials were chakra induced and enhanced making it much more durable that even make a kunai to pierce through. Her gentle wavy blonde hair she inherited from her 2nd great grandmother (her wavy hair), with hair accessory sparkling (magnolia petals and crystals on the strings, jiraiya's gift) as it dangles down with her hair let loose. She wears her 2nd great grandfather's necklace, Hashirama Senju, that her grandmother gave her on her third birthday. She sighs and goes downstairs and heads out via window till her grandmother "Young Lady! What have we said about entering and leaving by a window?! Get over here! Your hairs a mess" Biwako scolds while Hiruzen sighs in exasperation ' _why is it always me that I'm the one who always have to deal with this_ ' he thinks sorrowfully; though on the inside he was truly happy he had his granddaughter back – the missing piece was finely in place and he'd be damned if someone plans to take that away from him. _'Danzo…that sly bastard_ ' he curses. When he look back at his granddaughter who was sulking in corner because his wife forcefully braided their granddaughter's hair into French braid with her magnolia hair accessory braided within it. Her hair piece he gave as a birthday present when she was two (small magnolia tree in white gold), she still wore it after all this time. Overall it brought out her eyes, she was just beautiful girl in their eyes.

She glares at him as if 'If you laugh, I'll make your life a living hell'. He looks back at her with the most innocent face he could 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. Biwako watches the scene and gets a tick mark, she was late for school "Anata…? Do you know time and day it is?" she asks him too sweetly

He starts to sweat and clears his throat "I'll personally take her to the Academy" as he grabs her and Body Flickers to the gate of the Academy in order to escape from his wife's wrath. He hears his granddaughter chuckles "whipped" she snipes.

He sighs "Alright…now behave…room 205, Iruka should be there and is aware that you will be in your true form-" Sena cuts him off "yea yea…stop being such a worry wort…that doesn't mean I'll 'behave'" she hugs him and walks to the building ignoring Hiruzen's groan when he heard she won't try to behave and flickers to his office.

As she enters through the classroom she sees everyone staring at her. Majority of the boy population were staring at her awe and love at 'first' sight. Excluding a duck-butt hair, pineapple hair, bug boy, and dog breath; she gained fanboys. While the female population excluding Hinata, they glared at her. She sighs at the pathetic sight 'why do they even want to be a shinobi?'

The bell rang and the teacher walking in. Iruka had to use the Big Head Jutsu to shut them up and did roll call.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka calls out

"Here! But I go by Sena now." She raises her hand which causes everyone to faint due to the shocking revelation. She starts to laugh

_To be continued_


End file.
